Significance Because of their close phylogenetic relationship to humans results in similarphysiology, macaques are excellent animal models for the evaluation of the pharmacokinetics and toxicity of novel therapeutic compounds. Objective To determine the bioavailability of compound, AQ-13, with potential antimalarial properties in cynomolgus macaques following oral or intravenous administration. Results Macaques were treated with a single doseof AQ-13 at one of several dose levels, by either the oral or intravenous route. Levels of AQ-13 or its metabolites were determined in plasma samples collected at regular intervals following administration. Future Directions The bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of additional novel anit-infective compounds will be evaluated in macaques. KEYWORDS pharmacokinetics, anti-infective